headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/R
Rafe McCawley Rahm Tak Rahm Tak was a male member of the Castithan race and one of those who immigrated to Earth in 2013. He was a military member of the Votanis Collective achieving the rank of General. Rahm Tak was an insane madman who harbored a deep hatred of all humans, whom he referred to as "pink skins" and sought nothing more than their complete and utter destruction. He set up a camp in the Bordeen Valley in Tulsa, Oklahoma where he made plans to take control of Defiance. He captured Datak, Stahma and Alak Tarr and told the parents that he would kill Alak unless they obeyed his instructions. He sent them back to Defiance where they destroyed the town's weapons' arsenal and blew up the St. Louis Arch. He then purchased his own weapons from Conrad Von Bach and sent his spies to tunnel underneath the stasis net to infiltrate Joshua Nolan's militia. Datak Tarr succeeded in killing Rahm and his men when he had a bomb planted in his arm and cut it off with a charge blade to leave behind at the camp. Raider Radio Raiga Raiga Suhon was a large arthropod member of the alien race known as the Sensoth. In the year 2046, he worked as a valet and bodyguard for the Castithan, Datak Tarr. Raiga was a man of few words, but followed Datak's orders without question. He was one of the few non-Castithans who was known to stay at the Tarr residence. Raiga appeared to have a close friendship with Datak's son, Alak Tarr, often referring to him as "Little man". Raiga was a member of Datak Tarr's criminal cartel, likely operating in the role of an enforcer or leg-breaker. He was not above committing acts of violence while in Datak's employ, and was even responsible for murdering the Irathient Nizar on Datak's orders during the Irathient Plague outbreak. After Datak was imprisoned at Camp Reverie for murdering Colonel Galen Marsh, Raiga began taking instruction from Alak, who was actually being manipulated by his mother, Stahma Tarr. When Datak returned, he felt that Stahma and Alak had both failed him. He nearly drowned Stahma and mutilated Alak's hand with a record-pressing kit. The Tarr family turned against Datak, and Raiga stood with them. When Datak tried to return home, Raiga punched him in the jaw. Datak later interrupted a gambling session of his old employees. He came under the premise of wanting to make peace, but no one in the group, especially Raiga, had any faith in his word. Raiga kept a close grip on his gun while Datak spoke about wanting to make recompense for his foul ways. In truth, this was just a ploy between Datak and Stahma (who had since mended fences) to do away with the old guard. Datak poisoned everyone's drinking glasses and Raiga died. Afterward, Datak dumped his body into a cavern beneath the building. Ranikar Ranikar, also known by the nickname "Zero", was a young Irathient male and a resident of Defiance, Missouri. He was the son of Indur. Ranikar had a natural aptitude for firearms and prided himself on his usage with his family's homemade weaponry. Joshua Nolan considered him the best long-range shooter he had ever seen. Ranikar was eager to join the fight against the approaching army of Rahm Tak and the Votanis Collective, though his father was bothered by the notion that he was expected to risk his own family while Nolan was intentionally keeping his own daughter, Irisa, out of the battle. Nolan led a group of freedom fighters into the tunnels that members of the V.C. contingent had burrowed through in order to gain access to Defiance. As the neared the exit, one of their number, Christopher Beckman, ordered Ranikar and the others to remain behind. Beckman was actually an Indogene named Bebe, who was Rahm Tak's right-hand man. Bebe exited the tunnel and then threw a hand grenade into it, killing everyone in the explosion, including Ranikar. Ranikar was honored at a memorial ceremony at the Darby Building after the destruction of the Votanis Collective's camp. His father, Indur, blamed Joshua Nolan for his son's death. Nolan was overwhelmed with guilt over failing to protect Indur's so, and paid him a personal visit to express his condolences. Indur told Nolan about how he had fashioned Ranikar's gun specifically for him. Ranikar had named the gun Lucy after a human girl that he had pined for, citing that they were both the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Rathus Parabba Rathus was an Irathient and a member of the Spirit Riders under Sukar. He was also the brother of Nizar. When the Irathient Plague hit Defiance, all remaining members of the Spirit Riders, as well as other Irathients such as Irisa Nyira were placed into quarantine in the McCawley Mines. Human miners served as guards of the quarantine and tensions ran high. One of the miners, Gail, entered the area and disrupted the group during an Irathient prayer ritual. Rathus attacked her and the other guards were forced to shoot him. Datak Tarr later delivered the news to Nizar that Rathus was dead. Rayetso Rayetso is a Castithan deity, honored within the religious tradition of Shirivanawo. Castithans often invoke Rayetso's name in prayer, or during ritual service. Razor rain Razor rain refers to the sudden storms of debris left behind by arkfall that comes down through the atmosphere as pieces of shrapnel. Such phenomenon are unpredictable and very dangerous. The Irathient known as Sukar was killed by a shard of razor rain that embedded itself in his neck. Joshua Nolan made an emergency broadcast over Raider Radio warning the people of Defiance of an encroaching storm. A young daredevil calling himself "Hot Shtako" went out into the storm with rudimentary armor components for the thrill of it. He likely would have been killed had Deputy Tommy LaSalle not intervened. Tommy himself was injured by a piece of shrapnel that pierced his side. As he put it, "I zigged when I should have zagged". Rebecca Nolan Rebecca Nolan was the older sister of Joshua Nolan. After their parents were vaporized in a Votan attack, Rebecca was charged with raising him. Driven by rage, they both enlisted in the military and fought against the aliens. During the Pale Wars, they were both inside of a bunker keeping the site secure for an approaching convoy. An Irathient entered the bunker and Nolan got the drop on him. The Irathient feigned surrendering, but when Nolan's guard was down, he brought his weapon to bear and shot Rebecca, killing her. Redhead prisoner The red-haired prisoner was a citizen of Defiance. She visited Doc Yewll's office for a medical issue, but was then captured by Yewll, who was being forced to obey the commands of the Omec All-Mother, Kindzi. The prisoner was taken back to Kindzi's sanctuary, where they were placed inside of a cage, awaiting to be consumed as part of the Omec Dread Harvest. When the Omec demanded another meal, Doc Yewll wavered between giving them the "ginger" or Lambert. Datak Tarr convinced Yewll to serve himself up instead. The red-haired prisoner survived the entire ordeal. Ringo Ringo was a BioMan who worked for former mayor, Niles Pottinger. He was named for musician Ringo Starr of the popular 1960s rock 'n roll band, The Beatles. Ringo worked with three other BioMen, who were likewise named after members of the band. Roller A roller is a four-wheeled motorized vehicle similar to a dune buggy. They are a common means of transportation in the year 2046, often utilized by raiders and scavengers. These vehicles come in various shapes and sizes and usually include extensive armored plating, and sometimes weaponry. Rollers are particularly useful when traversing the rough terrain of the Badlands in old Missouri. Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira used a roller while scavenging through some arkfall debris, which is when they first encountered the Spirit Riders. The Riders stole their wares and also took possession of their roller. One of their members, Nizar, used a roller in an attempt to avoid being hit by deadly razor rain. Rupert Mirch Rynn Grisu Rynn was a female Irathient and the foster-daughter of Sukar as well as a member of the Spirit Riders. She had a warrior's heart, but felt no small measure of disgust upon meeting Irisa Nyira, whom she regarded as Joshua Nolan's "pet". Rynn later journeyed to Defiance with the other members of the Spirit Riders where she found the men responsible for killing her parents, Boyd Bowen and Dalton Taggert. She used Hellbug pheromones to lure the dangerous Hellbugs to Bowen and Taggert's location, where they were then killed.